Second Chances
by Frozen Sanctuary
Summary: Krad died, and Dark was left alone. Dark broods a lot until he sees a little blond chibi running around in the streets. Now Dark has to deal with a chibi Krad who's lost all memory of him being Dark's enemy! DarkXKrad Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

AN: First work, so no extreme bashing please. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

'Normal' – Sato to Krad

_Italicized –_ Character to self

Krad won't be speaking to Satoshi, so I don't need to make one up for Krad.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, sadly.

* * *

Daisuke was doing his homework when Dark's voice cut through his thoughts.

(**Did you feel that?**)

(Feel what?) Daisuke was annoyed that Dark had interrupted him in the middle of a very difficult math problem he was trying to solve.

(**Chills, running up and down your, or my, spine.**)

(No, why, did you?)

(**Duh. I have a bad feeling, Daisuke.**)

(Sure.) Daisuke didn't pay much attention to Dark, determined to solve this problem.

Dark was quiet for a while.

(**Daisuke, I felt that something bad has just happened. Can we check?**)

(Sure, right after I finish my homework.)

(**But by the time you finish your homework, we might not be able to stop whatever bad is happening.**) Dark whined.

(You're not leaving me alone until you get what you want, are you?) Daisuke sighed, putting down his pencil.

(**No, obviously not.**)

Daisuke allowed Dark to take over. He called Wiz, and then quickly flew out the window.

(Wait, shouldn't we ask mom first?)

(**Your mom will understand. Besides, this won't take that long.**)

Daisuke shrugged off his thoughts, hoping that Dark would keep his promise. Dark followed his intuition and ended up in…Satoshi's apartment. Stepping inside, he arrogantly called out.

"Hey creepy boy! You there?" Dark shouted.

(Dark, that wasn't very polite.)

Dark snorted at Daisuke's comment. Satoshi was his enemy, why should he be polite to his enemy? His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. He looked around the apartment, which seemed messy. He frowned and took a step forward. He heard the gentle splash of a liquid. He must have stepped on a puddle or something. When he looked down, he thought it was just water.

(Hey look Dark, the light switch.) Daisuke called out happily.

(**What, you're afraid of the dark?**) Dark walked over to the switch and flicked it.

He was left speechless by what he saw. There was blood all over the walls, and what he had just stepped on earlier wasn't just water, it was blood.

(Is Hiwatari-kun all right?) Daisuke asked frantically.

Dark felt a strange queasy feeling, his stomach was in knots. He saw bloody footsteps, and indications that a body had been dragged. Following them despite his better judgment, he reached the bedroom. His mouth hung open in shock.

No longer wearing white, Krad lay there in a bloody pulp. His blond hair was red and sticky. Dark noted that his other half was breathing, but only barely. He hurried over.

"Krad? Damn, what happened to you?" Dark asked, slapping Krad's face lightly.

(WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIWATARI?) Daisuke yelled.

Krad wasn't even answering. He just lay there.

Dark pulled Krad closer to him, frightened. "Krad, who did this?"

(Dark, get Krad to a hospital or something!) Daisuke screamed.

"Hang on." Dark grabbed Krad and tried to pick him up, but the blond struggled with what little energy he had left. Dark frowned. "You're still worried about your pride even though you're dying?"

Krad didn't even twitch after Dark let go.

"Krad, listen, I don't have time for this, I need to get you help." Dark bit his lip, trying to keep himself from crying. He was the standard for masculinity, for crying out loud! He can't cry, and especially not in front of Krad.

(Tell him for Hiwatari-kun's sake.) Daisuke pleaded.

"Do it Krad, for your tamer's sake." Dark said, a little more forcefully than he intended. He tried to pick up Krad again, but once more he encountered resistance.

"Don't do this to me, Krad." Dark whispered softly to Krad's ear. "I know you think I hate you, but I don't. I really don't. Don't leave me." Dark felt tears spilling, but he didn't care. If Krad needed to see him cry to get to the hospital, then Dark will cry to no end.

Dark pulled Krad closer, into a hug. "Please, don't do this to me. You need help."

The blond seemed to smile a little, a smug little smile.

Dark decided to bring Krad to the hospital, whether or not the demon liked it. He picked up Krad, who once more resisted, but was able to without much difficulty. The demon didn't have much fight left in him.

Before he even left the apartment, another voice spoke.

"You can put me down now."

(Hiwatari-kun? I don't get it.) Daisuke was confused.

'Hey, you there?' Satoshi checked. There was no reply, no taunt. _Yeah, he's gone…_

Dark saw Satoshi in his arms and let go, almost abruptly. "No way…" Dark wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"The wounds inflicted were directly aimed at Krad. They couldn't hurt me, even if they had wanted to." Satoshi explained, getting up from the floor.

"So Krad's hurt, but alive?" Dark said, hoping against reality.

Satoshi merely shook his head to make his point.

Dark felt weak, but showed no signs. "Well, I won't have any problems anymore when stealing artifacts!" Dark announced blatantly, almost happily. _There's no harm in playing pretend…_

"I'll still be there. Now, if you excuse me, I have to clean up." Satoshi replied coldly before shoving Dark out the window.

The window panes shut loudly behind them, and Dark heard the curtains close. "Touchy, aren't we?" Dark muttered.

(Uhm, that's expected Dark. To him, you took Krad's death lightly, almost happily. He didn't see what I saw.)

Dark froze. (**That was an act… It was to get Krad to the hospital**)

(It's all right, Dark. I won't make fun of you, I promise.)

Dark bit his lip hard, making it bleed. He didn't need to cry again. He flew back to Daisuke's house and allowed Daisuke to regain control.

(Dark, are you all right?) Daisuke paused, taking a moment to check on Dark before picking up his pen.

(**Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?**) Dark lied.

Very early the next morning, Dark silently took over Daisuke's body. He flew off to a rooftop to brood about his actions.

_Krad died, and I wasn't even there to help. Hell, I don't even know who killed him… In fact, Krad never knew I even cared about him, much less love. I should have told him the first time I saw that guy. He had hair that made the sun envious, and a face that nobody could compare to… Karma's got a horrible way of getting back at you. I shouldn't have done so many bad things… Maybe if I didn't steal, Krad wouldn't be dead right now…_

(Dark, where are we?) Daisuke interrupted his thoughts.

(**Oh, nowhere. I just needed to thi-**) Dark thought he saw a flash of blond hair down in the streets. He flew down in a hurry, hoping to find Krad. He ran towards an alley, the one he thought he saw blond hair in. Blond hair wasn't common in Japan, after all. It was worth a shot.

(Dark, Krad is gone for good.) Daisuke said a bit helplessly.

Dark ignored Daisuke and approached the end of the alley carefully. He saw a child hiding behind a trash can. The child had white wings and blond hair.

"Krad?" Dark asked in disbelief.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Review please and tell me what you think. I'd continue if I receive at least 1 review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you very much to the people who reviewed, even though I asked for the review. Still, I only asked for one, and I got five! Celebrates

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

_Italicized –_ Character to self

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

"Krad?" Dark asked in disbelief.

Golden eyes stared at Dark. The child hesitated before answering. "Who are you?"

"I'm Phantom Thief Dark." Dark's pride was hurt to know that this child didn't know who he was.

"Who is Krad?" The child demanded further.

"I… I thought you were Krad." Dark mumbled. Daisuke was right, he was delusional. Krad was gone for good.

"Why? Do I look like him? Is he me?" The child's voice lost their sting.

"Never mind," Dark answered, turning to leave.

(Dark, you're not delusional. I see wings on that kid too.)

Dark ignored Daisuke as he walked quickly away from the alley. He felt like an idiot.

"WAIT!"

Dark refused to turn back. It probably wasn't calling him.

"You forced me-!"

An explosion erupted, and the few people that were on the street screamed. Dark automatically turned around, shocked. What had gone on? His violet eyes locked onto the blond child. The child had a smug expression on his face.

"I knew that would get your attention."

Dark didn't know what to feel, but instinct told him to grab the child and run. The police would be here, and it wouldn't be wise for them to find an angel-child with Phantom Thief Dark. Against all his morals, he left the child there. Maybe somebody had mentioned that he was there upon calling the police, and maybe Satoshi would arrive and realize who that child might be. He flew away, but halfway through his trip back to Daisuke's house, he felt bad. It wasn't right for him to run away from the child like that. Then, he flew back as fast as he could to the scene of the crime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiwatari Kei was stunned, to say the least. He was the first one who had arrived on the scene, and what he saw had to be a ghost, or his conscience. Krad, in a child's body? It didn't make sense. He laughed and reached out to touch the child. He was frightened when he felt the child's warmth.

"You're real?" Kei asked, his voice quivering.

"No, of course I'm not real." The child snapped sarcastically. "If you ever touch me again, I'll blow you into bits." He snarled.

Kei smiled. _Yes, that's Krad all right… But I thought I killed that bastard. Guess it wasn't as simple as I thought. _"Do you know who you are?" Kei asked.

"No, and I don't need your help or sympathy." The child snapped.

_So he doesn't know… Hmm, if I raise this Krad up to obey my wishes… _Kei smiled maliciously. "But I know who you are," Kei reasoned.

The child looked at Kei with hopeful eyes. "You do?"

"You're confused, aren't you?" Kei sympathized.

"No, of course I'm not." The child snapped, his pride wounded.

"If you aren't, then where are you?"

"I… I don't know…yet." The child sniffed and looked away.

"I can tell you all those things and more…" Kei said slyly.

The child seemed interested, yet suspicious of the same time. Kei rolled his eyes. _So paranoid, even as a child. Didn't children use to be gullible?_

"Look, I don't have any bad intentions." Kei said impatiently.

"How can I be sure?"

Kei felt himself losing his temper when he heard another car come up. He turned and saw Satoshi.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi greeted coldly.

"Nothing, I just…Nothing." Kei pushed the child behind him, but felt a sharp pain in his hand. _Damn, that kid bit me._

Satoshi thought he saw a bit of blond, and approached his father, who turned accordingly, determined not to let Satoshi what was behind his back. Satoshi suddenly dove towards Kei, who fell backwards. The child yelped, and summoned a feather to protect himself from the larger man who was about to fall on him. You can only imagine how that went.

Kei froze, as he felt his back get wet. _The child had attacked me… _Satoshi saw blood dripping from his foster father's back. He paled. What had happened? He pushed off Kei, who was lying injured on top of something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark felt bad for leaving the child there.

(Dark, make up your mind. If you won't, I'll be late for school.) Daisuke said nervously. (Riku is going to walk with me and…)

Finally, Dark decided to go and get the little kid. It was worth a shot, after all. He flew as fast as he could back to the scene, hoping the police haven't gotten there yet. He saw two cars: both belonged to the Hiwatari family. He landed, and saw Satoshi trying to push a moaning Kei off something.

He realized that Krad might be squashed behind Kei and shoved Kei away before Krad suffocated. He grabbed Krad's wrist, pulled the boy up and was about to run off when he felt someone tugging Krad the other way. He turned and saw Satoshi with an icy glare there, holding Krad's shoulder.

"Let go of him, I found him first." Dark said, somewhat annoyed.

"On the contrary, I think I got here before you did." Satoshi snapped, yanking Krad closer. Krad flinched.

"Did not, I was here before you even got here. That's why you were called here." Dark retorted, pulling Krad, who flinched again.

"I wasn't called here. I passed here on my way to school. Nobody mentioned your being here." Satoshi pulled Krad sharply.

"Well, I was here." Dark refused to let go of Krad's wrist.

"But I found him before both of you." Kei got up, despite the pain in his back.

"You don't count, because you're a psycho." Dark snapped at Kei.

"You don't count either, because you were happy that Krad died last night." Satoshi answered. This statement caught Dark by surprise, and he loosened his grip on Krad a little but was able to grab Krad's hand before Satoshi fully got away with Krad.

"You don't count either, Satoshi, because you despised Krad when he was still alive." Kei pointed out.

"But I felt remorse at the end!" Satoshi said, grinning. "I WIN."

"HEY! You can even ask Daisuke, I felt sad. I even attempted to bring Krad to the hospital!" Dark yelled.

"But did you cry?" Satoshi asked. Satoshi had large dark rings under his eyes, implying that he did cry the last night.

"I…" Dark couldn't bring himself to say it.

"STOP!" Krad yelled.

The three older boys looked at the youngest one, the object of the argument.

"I think that I should decide who I go with." Krad said slowly. "Any objections to my decision will be met with pain…" The hunter threatened, pulling out a few white feathers.

The other three had to agree, albeit grudgingly.

"So, who knows who I am?" Krad asked,

Dark, Satoshi and Kei all tried to grab Krad, who flung a feather into the air. It exploded, and all three stopped clamoring for him.

"Who?"

"I know him." Kei said smugly.

"Yeah, but I've been with him for three hundred years." Dark shot back.

"BUT I lived with him for almost a year now, whereas you've been fighting with him for the past 300 years. I've been sharing my body and mind with him." Satoshi said, smirking.

(That didn't sound right…) Daisuke began.

(**Tell me about it.**)

Krad seemed to contemplate going with Satoshi for a while, but decided against it.

"Finally, who's my family here?" Krad asked.

Dark grinned triumphantly. "HA! I practically have the same origins with him!" Dark laughed at Satoshi.

"Hang on, I'm going to be his father for the next generation." Satoshi snapped. Dark stopped laughing.

"…" Kei didn't have any claims.

Krad noticed this and ignored Kei.

"Anyway, Dark, since you don't have a house of your own and I do, let me take care of Krad." Satoshi grabbed Krad and received no resistance.

"But you're going to be in school most of the time." Dark was feeling desperate.

"You have the same schedule as I do, and I work only when you work." Satoshi beat Dark to it.

"Yes, but I control our work schedule."

Satoshi was feeling impatient. "We can take all day, and I won't care a bit because this won't affect my grades much. But Niwa-kun…"

(HOLY CRAP! WHAT TIME IS IT?) Daisuke practically shouted inside Dark's head. (RIKU'S GONNA BE SO MAD!!)

Dark ignored Daisuke. He had to, this was about Krad.

"STOP! I thought we agreed I would be the one to pick who's going to take care of me." Krad stared into Satoshi and Dark's eyes. "I pick… you."

* * *

To _**stormshadow13:**_ Krad was killed by… Kei. As for why, I can't tell that yet. Anyway, thanks for the review!

To _**jjwitdaheydiddydiddy:**_Thanks! I had always wondered if people ever thought of Krad as a child.

To _**Suishou Haruka:**_O.O Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the review!

To_**littlemissct:**_Thanks. I was kind of afraid that it was a horrible plot or story.

To _**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder**_Here's the update! Yes, I find Krad cute too, chibi or not chibi. Thanks for the review!

To _**JenLawliet:**_Thanks for being the first reviewer! As for your question, the child really is Krad, as implied earlier in this chapter when he caused the explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers!

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

_Italicized –_ Character to self

* * *

"I pick… you." Krad declared.

Dark felt tears sting his eyes as Satoshi grabbed Krad entirely. But Dark snapped out of it when he heard a gunshot. He looked around and saw that Kei had shot Satoshi. Kei had shot his own adopted son, for Krad. Time seemed to freeze for a few moments with Satoshi spitting out blood and collapsing to all fours.

(Hiwatari-kun!) Daisuke shouted, frightened.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Dark yelled at Kei, but he was silenced when the gun was placed on his forehead. "Bastard…" he muttered. "We agreed that Krad was going to be the one who'll choose the person who'll take care of him."

"Agreed? I don't remember doing that, Kaitou. Now, it's off to the police station for you, to the hospital for Satoshi and with me for Krad."

"How are you going to explain the gunshot wound?" Dark answered cockily.

"You shot my son, and so here I am, saving another one of your would-be victims and putting you in jail." Kei laughed. "Isn't it great? I'm the hero."

"Hey, don't die yet." Krad was shaking Satoshi, who was already losing consciousness.

"Oh, if you die, then the story changes and Dark actually did kill you." Kei then grabbed Krad harshly. "You will come with me."

"No."

"What? Fine then, I'll just shoot Dark as well." Kei snapped.

"Okay."

"WHAT?!" Kei and Dark yelled at the same time.

(That's Krad all right.)

(**Yeah, that bastard doesn't care if I die…**)

"Look, I don't need any of you guys to help me get my memory back. Just make sure onii-chan (big brother) is okay, all right?" Krad answered.

"Look, if you come with me, I'll make sure Satoshi will be all right." Kei coaxed.

"You shot him, and now you're going to help him. Geez, what kind of idiot are you?" Krad said, walking away from the trio.

Before Kei could do anymore damage, Dark grabbed the gun and flung it far away. Then he picked up Satoshi's body and sprinted towards Krad. Too bad Kei got there first. Kei put the gun to Krad's head.

"I'll kill you if you don't come with me." Kei whispered in Krad's ear.

"Go ahead." Krad challenged.

Dark felt himself panic. "No, don't die for the second time! Krad, just go with him. I'll rescue you, I promise. Just… Just don't get yourself killed again." Dark felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh, what's this? Dark Kaitou has feelings for his hunter? Hmm… This is very interesting." Kei began. Then he was kneed right between the legs. He doubled over in pain.

"What did you say about hunter? Am I the hunter?" Krad demanded.

(Krad's not so stupid after all.)

(**You thought he was?**)

(Well… Forget what I said. Hiwatari-kun doesn't have much time.)

"Krad, come on!" Dark flew off, hoping Krad would follow. But the angel didn't.

(I take back what I said about his being not so stupid.)

(**Dai-chan, that's not very nice.**)

"Krad, I can tell you all about being a hunter! Just come with me!" Dark begged.

Krad refused to move, and Kei still hadn't recovered from the low blow just dealt to him.

Dark was torn.

"Go, get Krad." Satoshi managed.

"Hiwatari?!"

"Just put me in my car… My driver will understand…" Satoshi's breathing was ragged.

"All right…" Dark swooped down, placed Satoshi in his car and yelled at the driver to take him to the hospital. The poor driver drove away almost immediately, scared out of his wits by what he saw. He then grabbed Krad and was about to fly away, but something had hung on to his ankle.

"LET GO!" Dark yelled, pulling out a feather.

Kei let go, as he had no more hostages left.

Dark hurried towards Daisuke's house.

(There's no time! I'm ultra late!) Daisuke wailed. (Riku will never forgive me!)

Dark went inside Daisuke's room, put Krad in the closet for a while, and in five minutes flat, Daisuke was ready for school. He panicked, running outside.

(**Daisuke, what about Krad?! You can't just leave him in the room all day, he'll die of hunger!**)

(I don't have time for that! Krad can survive skipping two meals. Trust me! Also, you're the one who locked him in the closet!)

(**I did that so that he won't find out that you and me share a body! He won't die in there, will he?**)

(**Oh, that's reassuring.**) Dark said sarcastically.

(Well, he might run out of air and...)

(**I DON'T HEAR YOU!**) Dark yelled childishly, putting his hands over his ears.

xxxxxx

Emiko sighed as Daisuke ran outside in a panic. Where in the world had he been this morning anyway? She went upstairs to Daisuke's room, wanting to clean it and put his newly ironed clothes in his closet. Imagine her surprise and delight when she opened the closet door only to see a cute little blond who said, "I'm hungry."

* * *

To _**Stormshadow13: **_There you go! He decided on Satoshi mainly because Satoshi said that he was Krad's father in the next generation, just FYI. Anyway, yes, bad things have begun to happen to Kei and will continue to happen to him all throughout the story.

To _**Suishou Haruka**_: It's a drama fic, romance fic and a little bit of humor.

To _**jjwitdaheydiddydiddy**_: I think most people agree on the fact that Kei is one. And Krad as a child is based on older Krad, cocky, sadistic and proud, only a slight bit more innocent and confused, as he doesn't know who he is.

To _**JenLawliet: **_I'm sorry if it was confusing. But yes, Krad really did forget who he was. There you go, he went with Dark in the end even if he did choose Satoshi at first.

To _**Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder**_: Yes, all of us agree that a chibi Krad would be cute.

To _**dimonyo-anghel: **_Nope, Krad doesn't have an inkling about Daisuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

_Italicized –_ Character to self

AN: Thank you to those who keep reviewing! I love feedback; it encourages me.

* * *

Krad had been locked in the closet for quite a while now. He tried to get out, but was afraid of Dark getting angry and not telling him about his past. Besides, Dark must have had a good reason to lock him up here. He decided to just wait. Then he heard something rumble. It was his stomach. He hadn't eaten breakfast. Just as he was losing all hope of ever eating breakfast, a brown haired woman opened the closet door.

"I'm hungry." He announced, not caring who this woman was. She wouldn't dare poison him…would she?

Emiko squealed. "Such a cute little girl!" She hugged him.

"I'm a boy." Krad corrected.

Emiko let go. "You don't look like one. Oh right, you said you're hungry, right? But if I feed you, you have to promise to let me dress you up and play with you." Emiko was delighted. Even though this wasn't really a girl, she could at least pretend she had a daughter for a while.

Krad contemplated between his pride and his hunger. Starving to death, or allowing a weird woman to play dress up with him? He decided that the latter was better. "Okay."

"What do you feel like eating?" Emiko said, barely containing her excitement.

"Niwa-kun." Satoshi was in the hospital bed, where Risa, Riku, and Daisuke had decided to visit him.

"Eh?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm all right, so can you show me Krad?" Satoshi asked.

Risa and Riku's brows wrinkled. "Who's Krad?"

"Uhm… Krad's my seven year old cousin!" Daisuke lied. "He's great friends with Hiwatari-kun."

(**Nice. How are you going to explain his blond hair?**)

(Distant cousin?)

Satoshi nodded, backing up Daisuke's lie. The trio left after a while. They went their separate ways. Daisuke burst into his home, ready to run upstairs, open the closet and possibly revive Krad. Instead, he found a Krad by the kitchen table, drinking milk. Dark came out almost immediately, shocked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dark yelled.

It was then that Krad realized that Dark had come home; still, he didn't see the transformation, so he didn't know that Dark and Daisuke were in the same body.

"Hello." Krad greeted casually.

"Dark-san, isn't he just adorable?" Emiko had a huge grin on her face.

Krad's long hair was tied up in pigtails, and he was wearing a white dress. Nobody could tell that Krad was a boy.

Dark was well aware that his mouth was hanging open about an inch. "He's a boy." Dark's voice cracked.

"I know that, but nobody can tell." Emiko defended.

"What happened to his wings?"

"Apparently, Krad can retract his wings." Emiko wondered. "Is this really your archenemy, Dark?"

"He used to be, before he became a child. What did Daiki say about this?" Dark asked.

"Krad will turn back into his normal state as soon as he recovers his memories." Daiki replied.

Dark froze. If Krad regained his memories, Krad would try to kill him. He didn't want that. He wanted Krad to be his friend… Possibly more than a friend, but we'll take it one step at a time.

"Creepy boy wants to see Krad. How are we going to present Krad dressed like that to creepy boy?" Dark demanded bluntly.

"Um… I'll take him there!" Emiko said, her eyes flashing. This would give her a perfect excuse to drop by the mall and splurge on clothes for Krad. Kosuke had banned her from going out today, forcing her to buy only one dress.

"Are you sure? I mean, Daisuke has assignments, but who will cook dinner?" Dark asked.

"It's ready!" Emiko yelled, grabbing Krad and going out. "Just stick it in the microwave!"

Before anyone could protest, Krad and Emiko were gone. They came back later, a dozen shopping bags with them. Kosuke sighed. He had worked so hard all day to keep Emiko away from the mall, only to fail at the end of the day. Daisuke came downstairs, and Krad was surprised.

"Who are you?" Krad asked.

"I'm Daisuke." The redhead smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Where's Dark-san?" Krad demanded.

"Uh…He's in the bathroom."

"He owes me an explanation about my past life."

(**Tell him I'll tell him in the morning.)** Dark said.

"He'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning. How did the visit to Hiwatari-kun go?" Daisuke asked, changing the subject.

"He fainted when he saw me." Krad replied.

_Flashback_

_Satoshi saw Krad wearing a dress. "What's with the little girl? She looks an awful lot like Krad."_

"_I am Krad." Krad chirped happily._

"_What? You came back as a girl?!"_

"_Huh? I'm a girl?" Krad was confused too._

"_You are?!"_

"_I am?!"_

_Satoshi fainted, and Emiko ushered Krad out of the room._

"Oh well. Anyway, Dark wants to go out with you tonight." Daisuke said.

"Wait! Let me change him into a different outfit!" Emiko yelped, excited.

"Something a boy wears, Dark said." Daisuke added. "Unless you didn't buy anything for guys in there…"

"We did!" Emiko snapped. She ushered him upstairs, then came back down with Krad wearing a white suit. "See?"

"That looks expensive…" Dark muttered, having changed while Krad was upstairs.

"Hey, where's Daisuke?" Krad asked.

"Uh… In the bathroom." Dark answered stupidly.

"But I thought you were in the bathroom? Do you guys stay in the bathroom as much as possible? Is it a game you play when you're bored?" Krad asked.

"No, no. Let's just go, shall we?" Dark said, trying to avoid any more strange questions from the innocent chibi.

* * *

AN: Dark's date with Krad is up next. I can't wait to write that, since Dark would have to deal with a chibi Krad alone. Any suggestions are welcome. On to replies of the reviews!

To _**Stormshadow13**_: Satoshi's all right, I can't kill him off. I won't kill anyone...until the end.

To _**Suishou Haruka**_: Here's that update! Also, it's not really much of a drama fic, I guess.

To _**Dimonyo-anghel**_: Thanks. I thought it was natural for a kid to be concerned about hunger.

To _**jjwitdaheydiddydiddy**_: Yeah, I love Krad too. But Dai had no reason to worry about Satoshi, because Satoshi was in the hospital and alive. Also, he's very much "in love" with Riku. But I think I'm adding a bit of SatoDai later on, so that liking Riku part was probably just infatuation.


	5. Chapter 5

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

_Italicized –_ Character to self

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Since Dark was a wanted criminal, he needed a hat to conceal his telltale purple hair. Krad wondered why out loud, as this day wasn't hot or rainy in particular. Plus, it was at night.

"The police want to capture me, Krad. I have to hide from them." Dark said without thinking of the consequences. They were taking a stroll on the streets of Azumano leisurely.

"You're a criminal?" Krad demanded.

"Uh, no! I only steal things because those things hurt people." Dark replied nervously.

"Then if you're not a criminal, why are the police after you?"

Dark was really getting cornered by Krad's questions. Just then, a pregnant woman passed. It seemed to have piqued Krad's interest.

"Never mind that question. Dark, I want to ask you something: Where do babies come from?"

Dark froze in his tracks and his smile strained. "Krad, I'm not going to answer your question."

"Why not?" Krad demanded. "It's just a question."

"Because…Hey look! There's ice cream!" Dark suddenly said, attempting to change the topic.

Krad cocked his head to the side. "So?"

"What, you don't like ice cream?" Dark asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that you haven't answered my question."

Dark ignored Krad and bought two ice cream cones. He stuffed one into Krad's hands and began enjoying his.

"Dark, why don't you answer me?" Krad demanded.

Dark looked at Krad and was horrified to see that the little chibi was about to cry.

"Whoa! There's nothing to cry about!" Dark exclaimed.

"You won't answer me, and you're pretending that I don't exist."

"Okay, fine I'll tell you. You see, there's stork that comes around and drops babies on the doorstep."

"Liar! Why do girls have big bumps if the stork just comes around and drops babies on the door?" Krad accused.

"Uh…It's a sign! They wear big bumps so that the stork would see them and know that they want a baby!" Dark answered.

(Good save, Dark.) Daisuke commented.

"So they can take off the bump at any time?" Krad asked.

"Yes, they can. But if they do before the stork gives them their baby, they'll never get one." Dark said.

"Oh…Okay." Krad didn't wait for Dark and began to cross the road. Dark ran and tried to grab the chibi, but it was too late. Krad was already halfway across the street. A car nearly ran him over, but swerved to the right and hit a tree. There was smashed glass and blood all over. Krad didn't realize that he had caused it. Dark panicked and called Krad.

"KRAD!! COME BACK HERE!!" Dark yelled.

(**Who knew that such a little kid could cause so much trouble?**)

(I noticed. Dark, see if the man is still alive!)

Dark saw the chibi, who had gotten to the other side of the street by this time, attempting to cross the road again.

"NO, JUST STAY THERE!" Dark screamed, afraid that this time Krad will get run over. He ran to the car and saw that the man's face had been showered with glass, and there was no way in hell he was alive. Then he saw another man in the backseat. It was Kei. Kei was unconscious and wounded badly. Dark contemplated whether or not he should save Kei. Then he saw an envelope labeled "KRAD". He decided to steal it before calling for help anonymously. He grabbed it and ran towards the other side of the street. Too bad the innocent chibi was nowhere to be seen.

"Krad?!" Dark called, panicking again.

(**Dai, I think he's gone!**)

(Uh…Check Azumano Joyland!)

Dark looked to the right and saw the giant theme park. He sighed. Krad was probably attracted to the lights. He ran that way.

Behind a tree in the other direction, Satoshi snickered. He was on his way home from the hospital when he saw that happened. Poor little Krad didn't even think much of it. While Dark was checking on Kei, he had baited the innocent chibi with Krad's favorite food: chocolate truffles. _Old habits do die hard._ Satoshi frowned as he remembered how he found out the hard way.

_Flashback_

_Satoshi had just received an entire box of truffles from a girl who had a crush on him. She wouldn't take it back, so he decided to leave it in the freezer. The next morning, he woke up with a bellyache and an empty box of truffles in front of him._

"_KRAD! Did you eat that?!" Satoshi yelled._

"…_Maybe…"_

He had wanted to enjoy those truffles, but nooo, Krad just had to go and eat it all up in one setting. Krad was happily munching on some truffles right there, and as predicted, Dark thought that Krad had gone to Azumano Joyland. Satoshi smiled at the little chibi.

"Come on, let's go to my, no, our home." Satoshi said, wiping a smudge from Krad's face.

"I don't know. Emiko wants me in her home." Krad said uncertainly.

"I have more truffles at home." Satoshi said.

Krad thought about it for a while. He really, really wanted more of this stuff…Well, he could always go home to Emiko anytime, so what the heck? "Okay." Satoshi got back into the car with Krad and told his driver to head home.

_Whoever said I wanted Dark to keep Krad? No, that was just temporary. _Satoshi smiled contentedly, watching the chibi beside him stare at the passing scenery.

* * *

_**StormShadow13**_: There you go! Kei smashed into a tree... sort of.

_**jjwitdaheydiddydiddy**_: Yeah, she is somewhat excited to have a daughter.

**_Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder_**: I saw a few chibi Krad pics in the manga. They were so cute. I love chibis.

_**Temari34**_: Thank you. (smiles and gives everyone a cookie.)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own DN Angel.

AN: Thank you to those who keep reviewing every chapter! I love you guys. (Gives cake away) Also, I have decided that I should answer reviews before getting to the story.

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

_Italicized –_ Character to self

**Review Reply Center:**

Ai kazesongu: Krad, as of now, is sort of both a chibi and a child, and thanks for the review.

Stormshadow13: Thank you, and really, thanks for reviewing every chapter! I really appreciate it.

Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder: Sadly, Kei isn't dead yet, but yeah, I agree. Satoshi is great. Thanks for reviewing every chapter!

* * *

Satoshi woke up early the next morning, with somebody nudging him.

"Onii-chan," a whine accompanied each nudge.

Satoshi groaned. The alarm clock hasn't even rung yet, for crying out loud! He opened his eyes groggily and hissed at the sun's rays. He turned his back towards the window and snuggled deeper under the covers. Suddenly, a sharp thwack hit him. He sat up sharply, rubbing his head.

"Onii-chan left me with no choice." A voice complained before Satoshi could ask his question.

"What do you want?" Satoshi snapped, thoroughly annoyed. He turned to look at his attacker, and saw the little blond there, pouting. _Is it just me, or does he seem to get more and more immature by the passing minute?_

"I'm hungry, and it's time for breakfast, onii-chan." Krad chirped.

"Well, I can't cook either. Go eat a fruit or something." Satoshi dove back under the covers.

Just then, the alarm clock's shrill sound forced Satoshi to once more get up. The bluenette got frustrated, and a pale hand pushed the alarm clock off the bedside table. That didn't stop the persistent clock, though. Thoroughly fed up, Satoshi got up, picked up the alarm clock, set it on snooze and looked at the blond.

"If you were anything like I expected you to be, you'd have eaten truffles for breakfast." Satoshi muttered, heading towards the kitchen. He might as well make the blond some hot chocolate and toast.

"I would have but…"

Satoshi froze when he saw the table and chairs overturned, and the knives scattered on the floor. The water was running as well. He turned to the blond.

"What did you do?" Satoshi demanded.

"Well, I was about to fly up there and get the truffles, but I realized that my wings would be cramped in this tiny kitchen, so I decided to use magic to put the chairs on top of the table. I climbed on to the table and up the chairs, but just as I was about the grab the box of truffles on top the fridge, the chairs lost their balance but I managed to fall on the sink which is on the counter, which was a lot nearer than the floor was. The water turned on all of a sudden, I think it did when I fell on the sink, then I moved my hand to get up but I accidentally knocked over the knife set so that's that." Krad replied quickly, with barely any pauses.

Satoshi sighed and rubbed his temples. He turned off the faucet, avoiding the knives scattered on the floor. He grunted as he righted the table and the chairs, and picked up the knives last. He placed the knives on the sink for the housekeeper to find later. He then glanced at the blond. Scowling, he made his way to the toaster, toasted four slices, brewed himself some coffee and began making hot chocolate for the little blond. He took a bath and got dressed for school before returning to the blond, who had put the toast on a plate and set it on the table.

"Thanks, onii-chan." Krad chirped. "But don't you have any peanut butter or something?"

"It's in the fridge." Satoshi replied, annoyed. He sat down and drank coffee, watching the blond grab a jar of peanut butter and spreading it on his toast. Just as the blond downed his second piece of toast, Satoshi looked at his watch and got up. He grabbed the last piece of toast as he headed out the door.

"Onii-chan?!" Krad sounded alarmed.

"I'm heading to school; you wait here until I get back." Satoshi replied.

"I don't want to!! No, take me with you! HEY!!"

Satoshi slammed the door behind him, ignoring Krad's screams. Suddenly, he heard something break. Then another smash came after another. He froze and ran back inside, where Krad was throwing a tantrum by breaking everything remotely breakable.

"Krad, stop that!" Satoshi yelled, just as Krad was about to break another dish.

"Let me go with you." Krad demanded, threatening to drop the dish.

"All right!" Satoshi grabbed Krad by the wrist and dragged him out the door. He locked the apartment, and got in the car waiting for him outside his apartment.

XXXXXX

Daisuke sat on his seat in class, thinking of the envelope that was labeled Krad. They never opened it, as Dark had spent the last night with futile attempts to find Krad in Azumano Joyland. It seemed as if the latter had just disappeared into thin air.

(**I really hope Krad is all right. Could he have been kidnapped?**)

(I doubt Krad would allow somebody to kidnap him easily. Mom wasn't happy…)

Daisuke choked though, as a group of girls rushed to Satoshi.

"CUTE! Ne, what's your name?" Riku gushed.

"Krad."

"Ahh, so you were the one Hiwatari-kun was looking for in the hospital." Risa mused. "Why is he with you and not Niwa-kun?"

"He's ahh…a closer blood relative to me than to Niwa-kun."

Daisuke ran over and saw that Satoshi had brought the (potentially) dangerous Krad to school.

"What were you thinking?" Daisuke mouthed.

"I couldn't help it. He would have destroyed my apartment," Satoshi mouthed back.

Daisuke felt someone tugging at his inside and frowned. Crap, Dark wanted Krad back. At this rate, he was going to transform. He felt the familiar sensation and his eyes widened in horror as he began to transform.

(Dark, are you mad? Not here!)

(**Krad…I'm sorry, Dai, but I'm willing to risk everything when HE'S at stake.**)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own DN Angel.

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

_Italicized –_ Character to self

**Review Reply Center:**

Jjwitdaheydiddydiddy: I guess he should, in a sense. But having such a cute little kid in your house…I think it's worth the trouble. XD

Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder: Lucky you, and happy trip.

Stormshadow13: He didn't know Krad would be THAT annoying. He probably thought that Krad would act like…well, Krad – Sadistic, mature and could take care of things.

Suishou Haruka: I guess I should pity Sato…But it's really worth the trouble if you can have such a cute chibi all to yourself.

* * *

Everybody was surprised when Daisuke suddenly dashed out the door like a madman, almost as if he needed to go to the bathroom BAD. Risa and Riku stared, wondering what had happened to make their friend run like that. Satoshi knew, and Krad didn't care. It wasn't long before Saehara was attempting to manipulate Krad to do things for him.

"Listen, could you ask Risa for a picture of herself? If I ask, she'd never give me one…But if YOU asked for one, she'd definitely…" Saehara needed the picture to bribe his classmates.

"Why don't you take the picture yourself?" Krad asked.

Satoshi was chatting already in his seat, glad that Saehara was taking care of the little nuisance that was Krad.

"My camera broke this morning, I dropped it." Saehara lied. In truth, he was just too lazy to do it himself.

"Let's make a deal. You get me some truffles, along with some hot chocolate, and I'll get you the picture." Krad replied.

"What? That's too much work…Besides, there aren't any truffles in school." Saehara reasoned.

"Fine then, just some licorice." Krad bargained.

"All right, all right."

"Good, now go get it first."

Saehara went away and came back a little while later, carrying a bag of licorice. "Here, now where's my picture?"

Krad grabbed the bag, started on one piece and replied: "What picture?"

"The picture of Risa you were supposed to ask from her!" Saehara replied.

"I don't think I was supposed to ask any." Krad replied, chewing a piece.

"Give that back, then!" Saehara snatched it from Krad, and Krad grinned evilly.

"If you want to play it that way…" Krad began sniffling before he broke into loud sobs.

Risa and Riku hurried over. "What happened here?" Riku demanded.

"He…He stole…" Krad sniffled again.

Risa grabbed the bag of licorice from Saehara and handed it back to Krad. "Shame on you!" Risa scolded.

Saehara backed away as the older twin began to advance. "But he was supposed to do something for me in return for the candy I gave him!"

"No, I brought this! Why do you want to make me seem like I'm a bad kid?" Krad began bawling again.

By the time Riku was done with Saehara, the latter was almost literally black and blue. Just then, Dark came in. He flashed his trademark smirk, then saw Krad, whose eyes brightened. Krad waved at Dark.

"Hi!" Krad greeted brightly, all traces of his sadness gone.

"Krad-chan -!" Dark was about to grab Krad and make off when Risa hugged Dark.

"Dark-san, you came to visit me in school!" Risa refused to let go, and Satoshi stiffened. Risa saw Satoshi eye Dark, and she stood in front of Dark protectively. "I'll never let you take away Dark!"

Satoshi frowned. "I'll just hurt him, then." Satoshi snickered.

"You can't do that without blondie." Dark pointed out.

"What are you talking about Dark? 'Blondie' is right here." Satoshi replied smoothly.

"Yeah, but in that state -!" Dark was cut off again by Risa, who confronted him.

"Who's Blondie? Is she another girl? Are you cheating on me, Dark-san?" Risa demanded.

"Uh…" was all Dark could muster.

"How come Krad knows you? Is he your…" Risa gasped. "Is he your love child with Blondie?"

Dark turned beet red. He couldn't answer those questions without giving away Krad. Krad approached both right then and there. Risa bent down and smiled at Krad, although the smile was now somewhat strained.

"Dark, and Krad…They're really the same name, except Krad is spelled backwards." Risa said, her smile becoming more strained. "Not to mention, Krad looks a LOT like Dark-san, only paler and with blond hair and yellow eyes. Ne, Krad, who's your father?" Risa asked.

"I…I don't remember…" Then Krad remembered Satoshi saying that he was going to be Krad's father. "Onii-chan isn't really onii-chan!" Krad yelped, excited. "He's otou-san!"

At this, many jaws dropped, including Dark and Satoshi's. Everyone turned to stare at Satoshi.

"I…I can't have possibly…I'm not old enough…" Satoshi began. Saehara went near the bluenette.

"So is Dark the mother?" Saehara teased.

Saehara was punched straight on by Satoshi, who was annoyed with the reporter. He approached Krad. "Krad, whatever gave you that idea?"

"You said you were going to be-!" Dark's hand come over Krad's mouth so that Krad wouldn't reveal any secrets.

"You are going to be his big brother for a while, right Hiwatari?" Dark inserted cheerfully.

"Yes, I am." Satoshi said bluntly.

"Good, but I think I'll steal this piece of art from you." Dark said. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized what he just gave away. Luckily, everyone took it as a metaphor.

"Wait, which one of you…is really Krad's…?" Riku asked, stepping in.

Silence ruled for a while, before a familiar voice came. "I am."

Everyone turned to see an injured Kei with casts over his broken arm and leg. Satoshi and Dark's jaws fell. They would have dropped to the floor and shattered to a million pieces if possible.

"Gods, we're back to this argument." Satoshi whispered.

"Yep, back to step one."

Then behind Kei came two big men.

"Or maybe not."

The big men drew out guns and pointed them at Dark. Satoshi stifled a gasp.

"Yeah, we're definitely NOT back to the way it was."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own DN Angel.

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

_Italicized –_ Character to self

**Review Reply Center:**

**Stormshadow13:** Nope, sorry. Not much bashing in this chapter. I promise in the next chapter there'll be a ton though.

**Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder:** Don't worry, I think I'll finish this story by then…I hope so.

**Jjwitdaheydiddydiddy: **No, Kei's quite difficult to kill. Also, over here where I live, almost everyone keeps peanut butter in the refrigerator. See, the weather's blazing over here, since we live near the equator…Which really sucks. On the bright side, nearly every day is a great day for the beach, which is pretty nearby. But I digress. On to the story!!

* * *

Kei smirked maliciously, seeing Krad. Krad blushed and stiffened, before breaking into a smirk of his own.

"You shouldn't think perverted thoughts. I'm only a little kid."

Kei blushed a deep crimson and stopped smirking. Dark and Satoshi stared at Krad, jaws hanging open. Heck, nearly everybody stared at Krad with wide eyes.

(**I thought he was an INNOCENT LITTE KID.**)

(So did I…)

"Shut up." Kei snarled. "Take out Dark first. My son would…comply with our orders."

"Not a chance." Satoshi snapped angrily, grabbing Krad.

"Oh, wait; no…I have a better idea. Take Dark and the little brat. We'll…We're putting up a little show. Try not to hurt Satoshi as much as possible…But knock him out if you encounter resistance." Kei said dismissively. "Head back to the car immediately."

The two big men grunted and approached Dark. Dark would have flown up, had Risa not hugged him. His wings were now restrained by Risa's arms.

"DON'T!! Don't hurt Dark-san!"

"Risa, let me go!" Dark was panicking.

"Don't touch me!" Krad snarled, pulling out a feather. The men lunged for Krad, and the poor kid didn't stand a chance. Sure, there was an explosion, and one of the men was hurt, but Krad got knocked out when the other man tackled him. The man then picked him up and handed him to his injured associate. He grabbed a tranquilizer gun and shot Dark, who was still unable to move thanks to Risa. Dark, thinking fast, tried to use Risa as a human shield. Unfortunately, they had aimed for his neck, and Risa wasn't tall enough to shield that area. He dropped unconscious, and the last thing he heard was Satoshi screaming while the rest of the class ran out the room in a panic.

**--I don't own DN Angel, but hands off the plot--**

Dark woke up to somebody kicking him. He automatically sat up and looked around. Krad was there, bound. His vision was blurred a bit, but he could make out Kei and the two men.

"Seriously, I didn't think you'd take this long to wake up. To answer you unasked question, we're in one of my private properties. Don't bother calling for help." Kei mused, his arm was still in a cast. Dark began to get up, but was kicked to the floor again.

"Why are you hurting him?! You want me, don't you? Leave him out of this!" Krad yelled, tears in his eyes. Kei turned to the golden haired hunter…Well, former hunter.

"What's this? The ice demon can FEEL?" He hissed. He knelt down and hit Krad. "Did you feel that as well?"

Krad bit Kei's hand, and Kei pulled his hand away sharply. Shockingly, it was bleeding. Not much, but still, it was remarkable.

"I like the taste of your blood." Krad smirked.

(**I thought he was a kid…**)

(Not now, Dark. Focus.)

_Right, focus. I need to get out of here, and take Krad with me._

Dark looked around. They were in an open space. Hmm…He tried to get up, but noticed that his movement was sluggish. The tranquilizer hadn't worn off yet.

"Ah-ah….No; Bad Dark." Kei seemed to be speaking to a dog. Furious, Dark attempted to hit Kei. He didn't even get within a meter of Kei.

"Krad, do you want Dark to live?" Kei asked the kid.

Krad nodded.

"Then…Come with me." Kei said, grinning maniacally.

"No."

"What?" Kei held out his hand, and was handed a gun by one of his goons.

Krad took a deep breath. "No."

Kei pointed the gun to Dark's face. "Why?"

"Because…You'll tell me lies…You'll treat me like a slave…a monster." Krad whispered. "In the end, you'll make me kill Dark."

Kei laughed wildly and cocked the gun. "At least he'll have a longer lifespan. One more, I'll ask you, will you come with me?"

"No." Krad remained firm.

"Untie him."

The men untied Krad, but before Krad could even hurt Kei, Kei had shot Dark. Dark was hit on the chest. Krad screamed and ran to a bleeding Dark. Dark breathed in quick, short breaths.

"NOOOO!! Dark!!"

"Krad…I…I'm sorry I seemed to hate you. Remember…" Dark paused, breathing quickly. He heard Krad's wails. "Remember that night when you died? I…I meant it. I really do love you…I don't want you to…Leave me."

"Oh, Dark, before you die, I want you to know I killed Krad. Why? Well, simply because the bastard wouldn't do as I said. He wouldn't stop following Hikari orders and start following Hiwatari. How? You don't need to know." Kei said, turning his back on the poor wailing blond and his fatally injured comrade. Too bad he didn't notice that the sobs had stopped. In fact, he only noticed when a song reached his ears. Not just any song either, a lullaby. It was incoherent, but it had a haunting melody nevertheless. He felt the full force of a powerful attack. He was flung away. He managed to see what the hell had happened. Krad was back, in his teenage form. He was there, crying silently while singing the lullaby…bathed in a gold light.

"You…You'll need a host soon." Kei whispered. "If my men…If we could survive until you need your host, we'll win."

Krad looked up, tears stained with tears. Of course, he plastered an arrogant smirk on his face. Standing up, he brushed invisible dirt off his clothes and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Are you sure you want to bet on surviving until then, Kei?" His golden eyes shone with fury and excitement. "I'm pretty sure I can squeeze murdering you in before I need a host...Don't worry. It won't be any less painful."

**--I don't own DN Angel, but hands off the plot--**

Satoshi had found Kei just as Krad stood up with a murderous glint in his eyes. He inhaled sharply. He might kick himself later for this, but he knew Krad would need a host. He also knew that he'd willingly allow Krad to murder Hiwatari…as long as not too much evidence remained.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own DN Angel.

(**Bold**) – Dark to Dai

(Normal) – Dai to Dark

'Normal' – Sato to Krad

'**Bold**' – Krad to Sato

_Italicized –_ Character to self

AN: Rating up due to violence resulting from Kei bashing. Also, this is the shortest chapter yet.

**Review Reply Center:**

**Stormshadow13:** Here you go, then. Double Kei bashing here. Something tells me you were waiting for this Kei bashing all along.

**Peppymint:** You'll just have to read.

**Suishou Haruka:** Sadly, I can't put the chibi one back…Unless I make a sequel where Dark is the chibi and Krad is the one stuck with him. But technically, that's not chibi Krad, so yeah.

* * *

Kei smirked as Krad began to fade. With a piercing shriek, the entity was gone. Yet, he frowned. That quick? No way…Oh well, best not to question blessings. He got up and was about to brush the dirt off his clothes when he noticed something. His men were facedown in the dirt. One had a slit neck and the other was strangled to death, his eyes bulging. Kei felt uneasy, but he told himself it was the initial attack that did off the weaklings. Suddenly, something kicked him hard in the gut.

"Oof!" He flew and crashed into a tree.

He looked around, but nobody was there. Could it have been Dark? No, Dark was still resting there. Wait a minute, who healed the wound on Dark? Maybe Krad did it before disappearing. Then what was he dealing with now? He pulled out his gun and pointed it to a random spot.

"Show yourself, coward!" Kei yelled somewhat desperately.

"Tch, cliché." Krad replied, flinging an energy ball at Kei. Kei didn't even have time to run. He was hurt by the blast, his only unbroken arm broken. Now, he couldn't even wield a weapon. Kei groaned. Krad approached, golden hair swishing behind him.

'Remember, not too much evidence.'

'**No worries. I have no fingerprints, since I'm not human.**'

Krad picked up Kei by the hair and slammed him into the tree. The brunette winced. Krad, on the other hand, grinned maniacally.

"Do you like the feeling, Hiwatari?" Krad whispered, his voice like sweet venom.

Kei only whimpered meekly. Krad fingered his victim's face tenderly before hitting Kei vehemently. Kei crashed to the ground, and Krad stood over his prey.

"H…Have mercy." Kei cried.

"Mercy? Mercy? Did you have mercy when you killed me? No, in fact, my blood was all over Satoshi-sama's apartment!" Krad hissed, grabbing Kei by the neck and lifting him. Kei struggled for air. Kei clawed at Krad's gloved hand in a futile attempt.

"You'll need a host soon." Kei gasped.

"Oh? I already have one. Do you want to see him?" Krad dropped Kei, and for a moment, his eyes turned azure.

"No…He took you back? He'll pay." Kei gurgled.

Wrong choice of words. Krad picked Kei up and dug his nails into Kei's neck. Kei began to bleed when Krad let him go and grabbed a stick. Kei didn't fail to note that it was sharp. Krad stuck it into the man's head slowly. It wasn't long before Kei was dead.

Dark woke up, feeling a major headache. He looked around and saw an angel bathed in blood. One could only guess who it was, standing over Kei's corpse. He only said one word.

"Krad." He croaked.

Krad looked at him, just standing there. Dark was afraid that the angel might come after him next.

The angel smiled lightly, and Dark felt dread creeping up on him. But the words that came out of the angel's lips made Dark immensely happy.

"Did Emiko enjoy having a make-believe daughter?"

"She's your first thought?" Dark asked, mocking exasperation. He rolled over on his stomach. "What about onii-san? And Dark, who babysat you?" Dark demanded.

"I guess I caused a bit of a mess here and there, but I wasn't that hard to babysit." Krad protested.

'BIT? BIT? YOU NEARLY BROKE EVERY DISH IN MY HOUSE!!' Satoshi screamed.

'**That was a fluke.**'

"Doesn't matter. This matters." Krad told Dark, heading over. Dark stiffened, then relaxed when Krad pulled him into a kiss.

Dark grinned after breaking away. "So...If I became a little chibi, would you take care of me?"

"...I'm not sure you could be any more troublesome than you are now." Krad replied.

"Oh come on. I took care of you." Dark pouted.

"Yeah, but you didn't do a very good job. I almost got run over by a car."

And they bickered...and bickered... But at least this time, they knew that they didn't hate each other.

So they lived happily ever after. Or did they?


End file.
